


About Damn Time

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tooth Rotting Fluff, for good reasons, nervous Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: May I request the 47th prompt with Bucky Barnes?47. “Baby, I’m scared.” - “You don’t have to be; not as long as I’m here.”





	About Damn Time

“I’m going out to the store. Do you need anything?”

Bucky tilted his head back, pulling his gaze away from the television to turn to Y/N. She was stuffing things into her purse, making sure she had the list in hand. He grinned and shook his head when she glanced his way.

“Nah, I’m good.” She hummed and threw her bag over the shoulder and grabbed her phone and keys.

“Alright, well I just have to grab a couple things for tonight, so I shouldn’t be too long.” Walking over to the couch she ran a finger down Bucky’s neck when he leaned his head back against the cushions. His eyelids flutter shut at the delicate touch, and he was almost tempted to pull her over the couch to sit her in his lap. His train of thoughts was cut short when Y/N leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, lingering before she pulled away. Bucky let out an involuntary sigh, causing a smug grin to spread on her face. “I’ll miss you.”

Bucky chuckled and repeated her sentiment, watching her hips sway as she walked out of their shared apartment. Only when the door closed behind her did he pull his gaze away and back to the show on the tv screen. Excitement kept the grin in place, giddy and impatiently waiting for the day to pass by.

It was Y/N’s and his three-year anniversary, and he had something big planned. He never though a small velvet box could feel so heavy, but when he walked out of the jewelry store with Steve last week, he never felt anything heavier. It sat buried in his sock drawer, tucked inside one of his old dress socks, just in case. So far, Y/N was none the wiser.

Bucky didn’t want to do anything big, no fancy night out with all eyes on them. He didn’t want any distractions. Besides, neither of them was flashy people, both preferring to stay at home and cuddle up watching Netflix all night. When he drifted the idea of a simple dinner of her favorite meal with a movie of her choosing in their living room afterward, Y/N was quick to jump on it.

With the recipe in hand, she left for the store with a pep in her step, leaving Bucky a giant bundle of anxious mess. She was only supposed to be gone a short time, the store less than two blocks away from their shared apartment downtown. It gave him enough time to jump up and get his own preparations taken care of before she came back. Shaking slightly from the nerves, he headed into their bedroom to start getting things ready for the night.

* * *

 

“Okay, so I got dinner in the oven, the wines chilling in the fridge.” Y/N listed things off, making sure she hadn’t missed anything. Bucky was leaning against the island, that smile back on his face as he watched her pace back and forth in the kitchen. “It should be ready here in twenty minutes, and then it needs to cool for about ten-.”

“Babe.” He chuckled, stepping up to stop her short. Y/N blinked, turning to finder his chest right in front of her. “I got it. You go get ready.”

“But-.” Bucky shook his head, effectively cutting her off. He tilted her head back and grinned widely at her concerned expression. She had her nose scrunched up as if she wasn’t liking the idea of leaving him unsupervised, her eyes darting to the oven every so often with worry. He had to repress the urge to roll his eyes at her.

He himself was already dressed, a black button-down shirt tucked in his dark wash blue jeans. She, however, was still in her leggings and an oversized t-shirt. While he thought she was gorgeous no matter what she wore, Y/N had already stressed how she was running behind and wanted to look her best on their special night. However, she’d end up fusing over the food and probably would until it was done.

“I do know how to pull food out of an oven when it’s done. Trust me.”

Y/N giggled, her face flushing at his statement. He was right. Bucky was more than capable of pulling the food out and letting it cool when the timer went off. She couldn’t help that she was a little uptight. 

Tonight was a special night and she wanted it perfect, but so far she was running completely behind. Bucky saw her stress and let out a puff of air, bending down to press a kiss against her temple. It was a small gesture, but it still caused her heart to flutter in her chest.

“Go on, I’ve got it.” He chuckled and gently nudged her out of the kitchen. Y/N bit her lip, her gaze lingering over her shoulder at the oven before she relented and slipped out of the room. He waited until he heard the door shut behind her before kicking into gear.

He went over to where he hid away his surprises for the night in the hall closet and began the set up of the decorations. A tablecloth was placed on the table along with the silver candlesticks and a centerpiece made of a bouquet of her favorite flowers. He had just finished setting the table, carefully lighting the candles when the oven timer went off.

Bucky made sure the food was done before he pulled it out and set it on the cork pot holders she had already set on the countertop. While that cooled, he went to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of wine and a pair of wine glasses from the cabinets. He tried to ignore the way his hands shook when he picked up a glasses, cursing under his breath when he struggled to pull out the cork.

“Hey Alexa.” He called out as he began to pour two glasses of wine. The little blue cylinder lit up at the command. “Play ‘About Damn Time’ playlist.”

He smirked when the low music began to play, filling the room with smooth 40’s jazz. Sam made him the playlist when he heard Bucky was going to ‘finally’ pop the question. According to him, they all had bets on when Bucky would finally ask Y/N, and if Bucky asked before midnight tonight, Sam would win the pool. A giant side of Bucky wanted to wait until 12:01 to ask her just so Steve won, but he couldn’t wait. This was big to petty wait.

Moving through the kitchen, Bucky hadn’t noticed how he swayed to the music, setting up the rest of the table with candles scattered about the room. He had just turned the light off when he heard the bedroom door swing open.

“Hey, Buck did the food-.” Y/N stopped short, her eyes widening with a gasp at the sight around her. It was like a dream. The dim candlelight caused an illuminating halo around Bucky, who stood in the middle of the kitchen with a nervous but delighted smile. He shifted uncertainly from foot to foot with his hands clasped behind him. “Baby. What’s all this?”

“Well,” Bucky began with a deep breath. He crossed the room and took her hands in his. “I know we didn’t want to do anything too fancy, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to treat you right.”

Y/N’s floundered for words, still stunned at the beautiful scene in front of her. It looked like he had put in so much thought. How long had he been planning this? She swallowed loudly, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to slip down her cheeks.

“I don’t- I don’t know what to say.” She whispered, turning back to stare into his bright blue eyes. He smiled widely, a red blush dusting on his cheeks.

“Will you say you’ll have dinner with me?” He asked hopefully. Y/N couldn’t help but laugh and nod.

“Of course.”

With a giddy grin, Bucky helped her to her seat, making sure to pull the chair out and gently pushed it back in once she was seated. Y/N watched him with hearts in her eyes as he went to grab the food and set it on the table. It was such a simple task, something he did almost every night, but tonight was different. Something felt different and it wasn’t just the candlelight.

When Bucky sat, he froze under her intense stare, beaming wide after a moment. Y/N giggled and reached out to fill her plate.

The rest of the evening was filled with soft chatter. Y/N couldn’t help but notice Bucky was uncharacteristically jittery throughout the whole dinner. Occasionally, she’d catch him chewing on his lower lip, a habit he only did when he was nervous. 

It was like something was on his mind, keeping him from being in the moment. When she went to the fridge to grab the dessert, Bucky took in a shuddering breath. He whipped his sweaty palm on his pant leg, unconsciously running a hand over the small square lump, double checking it was still there.

The plate she set on the table startled him. He blinked, looking up at her through his lashes.

“You okay?” She asked. While she didn’t believe his nod, she still sat back in her seat with her own plate of dessert. Watching her take a bite, Bucky tired to steel his nerves. It was now or never.

“Actually.” Y/N paused with her fork halfway to her mouth, tilting her head towards him as she waited. Bucky dug out the box from his pocket, the velvet soft in his palm. “I do have something I wanted to ask.”

Y/N gasped, her fork clattering on the plate when Bucky slipped out of the seat and went down on one knee. Her hand flew to cover her mouth, and the tears sprang forward once again. Bucky was struggled to hold back his own, giving her a watery smile before he began his practiced speech.

“Y/N when I first met you four years ago, I was an absolute mess. I was a shell of my former self, a broken man that was struggling to pick up the shattered pieces of the years I was tortured and brainwashed. To this day I kick myself with how our first meeting went. I lashed out at you, scared and angry, and I wanted to hurt you. You didn’t deserve it, you never deserved it. Yet, you didn’t even bat an eyelash. You saw me for what I was. You looked past that exterior and saw I was just alone in a world that wasn’t my own. I’ll never forget how you told me off, and then held me when the dam broke.”

Y/N tittered, vividly remembering the way she laid into him that fateful day in the common room. The other Avengers were stunned, amazed how she didn’t seem slightly intimidated with Bucky, even after he snarled and yelled. She told him off, calling him out on his attitude while hitting ever check mark in the boxes of his insecurities. When the tears started to fall, Bucky overwhelmed and stunned someone could read him so easily, she didn’t even hesitate to hold him tight. To give him the comfort he was desperately in search of.

“Since that day, you were always there for me when I need it most. I hadn’t realized how hard I had fallen for you until Natasha pointed it out a year later. When it hit me, I was convinced I wasn’t worthy of your love. It took everyone to assure me I did, but I wasn’t convinced you’d ever say yes. So imagine my surprise when laughed and said ‘about damn time.”

The two chuckled, their faces heating up at the memory. Bucky was a nervous wreck that night, just like he was tonight. Scooting forward on his knee, he took hold of one of her hands in his free one and gave it a squeeze. He took in another shuddering breath.

“Ever since that night, you’ve made the happiest man in the world. It took me so long to learn to love myself and I doubt I ever could have without you. You helped me through it all, you were there for nightmares and the therapy sessions. The days I was angry and sad you put up with it. Through thick and thin, you were there by my side. I don’t thank you enough, and I love you- _god_ I love you so much. You have not idea how much I love you, it’s overwhelming how much I do. I’m not going to lie, but  **baby I’m scared**. I’m scared I’ll do something wrong, that I might drive you away.”

She started to shake her head, but he was quick to stop her with a watery smile. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand to open the box, revealing the sparkling engagement ring he spent so long searching for. Y/N gasped, tears now freely streaming down her face, and her shoulders shook from trying to hold in her sobs.

“But I can’t wait to be scared with you. I can’t wait to wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life. You’re the reason why I’m the man I am today. I know I keep saying it but I love you so much, it hurts. You’re my best friend, the apple of my eye, and the person I can’t see living my life without. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you’d do me the honors of becoming my wife.” He paused for a beat before asking the long-awaited question. 

“Y/N, will you marry me?”

There wasn’t a hint of hesitation, she didn’t even need a second to think. Letting out a blubbering sob, she nodded vigorously, struggling to make her voice work. Bucky sniffed, the tears he was trying to keep at bay shamelessly flowed freely down his cheeks. Taking the ring from the box, he grabbed her extended hand, shaking as he slipped it on her ring finger. She flung her arms around his neck, chanting ‘I love you’ into his neck.

Bucky held her tightly, peppering her face with kisses, the salt of her tears lingering on his lips. He buried his nose in her hair and took in her smell, his eyelids fluttering shut. To him, she always smelt like home. He was elated, ecstatic and over the moon. The most beautiful woman in the world just said yes to be his wife. Laughter bubbled up his chest and he stood to spin her around the kitchen.

Y/N let out a happy squeal, her own laughter mixing with his. Bucky held her for a moment longer before letting her slip out of his arms. They stood in the kitchen, swaying to the soft music. Bucky leaned in to press his forehead against her, never pulling his eyes away from hers. Pecking him on the lips, Y/N pulled back.

“I love you, you know.” She started. The tears started to spring up again, once again finding herself overwhelmed with happiness. “I love you so much. And I know you’re scared. I’m scared too.  **But, you don’t have to be; not as long as I’m here.** Fortunately for you, I don’t have any plans on ever leaving you. **”**

Bucky could have sworn his heart swelled in his chest twice his size. He couldn’t remember smiling this much before. But with Y/N it came so seamlessly. Without a word, he leaned in once more and poured his heart and soul into his heavy kiss. He’d call Sam in the morning to tell him he won the stupid bet. Right now, he had plans to show Y/N how much he loved her and how excited he was to finally call her his wife.

“Oh and Bucky?” 

“Hm?” 

“About damn time.”


End file.
